This disclosure relates to power subsystems and, more specifically, to indicating the status of power devices of a power subsystem included in, for example, a data storage system.
A cascading failure in a system occurs when a failure of one or more components triggers the failure of one or more other components. A cascading failure may occur in various systems/subsystems, e.g., a power transmission system, a computer networking system, and a transportation system. As one specific example, a cascading failure may occur in an electronic system whose power subsystem utilizes cascaded power devices, where one or more power devices source power to one or more other power devices. In the case of a power subsystem that employs cascaded power devices it may not be readily evident as to which power devices in the power subsystem have actually failed, as upstream power device failure affects all downstream cascaded power devices.